Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a 3-Dimensional (3-D) non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A non-volatile memory device retains data although the supply of power has been terminated. As the degree of integration in creating 2-D memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated on a silicon substrate in the form of a single layer reaches a limit, there are proposals of 3-D non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are vertically stacked on silicon substrates.
The 3-D non-volatile memory device includes stack structures, in each of which multiple layers of word lines are stacked in order to stack memory cells. In this case, there is a problem in that the stack structures lean or collapse in a process of manufacturing the memory device.